Questions
by gammaxmen80
Summary: In the aftermath of Shattered Dimensions, the Amazing Spider-Man has questions to ask Madame Web


**Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions:**

**Questions**

**I do not own Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and all characters connected to it. Marvel Comics owns the rights.**

Peter Parker had a lot of questions now as he swung to Madame Web's place.

He's known to the world as the Amazing Spider-Man, and since he got bitten by a certain radioactive spider, he's had adventures. He's been to space, time, and quite a few dimensions.

But after finding out that that there were other dimensions, with other Spider-Men, he'd been curious.

He swung around a flagpole, before firing a fresh webline, and hit the wall, adhering his fingertips to it, and crawled into the window.

He landed in front of Madame Web, who seemed to know he was there though she was blind. "Hello, Spider-Man. I sense you have some questions… about your counterparts."

"Uh… yeah." He scratched his head, "I was wondering a lot… who were they, really? Are their lives the same as mine? And how many Spider-Men out there?"

"As long as there are dimensions, Spider-Man, the number is infinite. Even I cannot tell how many of you there may be. But rest assured that there are indeed many threads of the universal web, and many Spider-Men… and in some dimensions, _women_, to tend to these threads."

Spider-Man nodded, "Well, I dunno. I mean, the other me's I've met were cool."

"Yes… but that is not what you came here to ask." Madame Web said.

Peter was silent for a moment. "Actually, no, Cassandra. I've been wondering…do the other Peter Parkers have good lives? Wives, kids?"

"The Peter Parkers you have met, as well as Miguel O'Hara all lead lives that are as complicated as you do, but I sense that eventually they will have happiness. You have lived a hard life, and there will be trials and tests, but as with everyone, I believe, Peter Parker, you will find the happiness you seek in your life. Everyone in every dimension deserves at least a chance at that."

Spider-Man nodded, "Thanks, Madame Web. I needed that. Hey, will I ever see the other Spideys?"

"I am not certain I can risk the threads of reality unraveling by allowing you to encounter them, though perhaps from time to time I may show you visions. In fact, I can do that now for you if you wish."

Spider-Man nodded eagerly, "Sure. Hit me."

Madame Web waved her hands, and mists appeared in the air before forming pictures.

One was of the goggled Spider-Man hanging on a phone line, watching from afar a woman with white hair, and a white mask standing on a balcony.

Peter pointed at the woman, "Hey, I recognize the hair. That's Felicia Hardy… but why the mask?"

"She was a victim of a vicious criminal called the Crime Master. She wears the mask to hide the scars, for which she blames the Spider-Man. A sentiment he shares himself."

Peter nodded solemnly, remembering Gwen Stacy, and all the mistakes he made.

Madame Web also went on to say, "But he is strong, and he will endure, and learn."

"Don't we all?" Peter said, more to himself, "What about the others?"

Madame Web then switched visions to the present… the alternate present, and its Spider-Man, now in a costume like Peter's own, in deadly combat with a…gun-totting Spider-Man?

"The young Spider-Man continues his youthful career. The vision you see is as it is now. He is facing his greatest challenge. An imposter called—"

Peter held up a hand, "No, no, wait, I think I got it; Chameleon."

"Yes. In fact, two siblings are misusing his Spider-Man identity as well as his civilian one. Now, he is reclaiming his life and identity with the help of his friends." She expanded the image to show what looked like younger versions of the Human Torch and Iceman fighting another Spider-Man.

Peter hoped the kid would be okay. He himself experienced a lot of situations where he got framed and imposed. Some days it would be worse. But he always recovered.

"And the other Spidey? Miguel O'Hara, right? I met a version of him when time went crazy some time ago."

Madame Web then showed Peter the futuristic city where the Spider-Man of the year 2099 glided through the night air. "He is continuing his battle against the corrupt corporation of his world. There are times he fears that it would never end. But still he will continue fighting."

Peter smiled under his mask, "That's good. Nice to know that they'll be okay. Will I ever see them?"

"As I said, I cannot risk it, but if there is another situation that threatens reality, you will see them again, and perhaps work with other Spider-Men or Women."

Spider-Man nodded, "Cool. Thanks. I'll see ya, MW."

He leapt out into the night.

Madame Web smiled as she watched him swing away. As long as there is danger and evil everywhere in other dimensions, there always will be a Spider-Man to combat it.

She wished him and the other Spider-Men well.

End.


End file.
